Strawberry Shortcake
|type =Food Collectible |properties =Restores five health; is stored as a collectible }}Strawberry Shortcake is Kirby's slice of cake central to Kirby: Squeak Squad as a plot device. Kirby had to investigate its disappearance before he could eat it, and he ended up traversing the whole of Planet Popstar and out into Gamble Galaxy before finally retrieving it. At the start of Kirby: Squeak Squad, Kirby is relaxing, about to eat his Strawberry shortcake when it is stolen by an unidentified thief. Although he initially thinks the culprit was King Dedede, he later finds that the Squeaks were responsible. Kirby follows the Squeaks throughout most of Popstar, before finally defeating their leader, Daroach. Just before he can open the chest that supposedly contains his Strawberry Shortcake though, Meta Knight appears from nowhere and snatches the chest. Kirby, infuriated, chases after Meta Knight to his secret base at Secret Sea. Once he defeats Meta Knight, Kirby was about to open the chest thinking his Strawberry Shortcake was in there, only for the chest to be stolen and opened by Daroach, only to find out a great and powerful evil was hidden in it, possessing Daroach and quickly escaping the Halberd, taking up refuge in a black hole it opened. Kirby manages to defeat Dark Daroach and Dark Nebula, although he never recovered his Strawberry Shortcake. After the credits of the game, the Squeaks return the shortcake as an apology for the trouble they caused. After beating the game, the cake appears on the treasure screen as an icon. If selected, it shows a picture of the cake. It has no purpose otherwise, though, besides adding a treasure to Kirby's total. Other Appearances The Strawberry Shortcake has also played a role in other Kirby games, either appearing as a cameo or a type of consumable item. In Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, it appears as a consumable item that restores five Vitality, and it makes an appearance in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards during a cutscene in which Kirby eats one. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, it appears in the Snack Tracks sub-game as one of the foods traveling on the conveyor belts. In Kirby Mass Attack it appears in the Fishing Pond sub-game: it's one of the items that Kirby has the chance to fish. It also appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land during the opening cutscene. King Dedede and Bandana Waddle Dee are chasing Kirby to take the Strawberry Shortcake from him when, upon the Lor Starcutter's crash landing, Kirby drops the cake and is momentarily distracted by his ruined snack. The Strawberry Shortcake also makes a cameo in Kirby Battle Royale. If Sleep Kirby stands idle for long enough, he falls asleep and begins recovering health. This is illustrated by Kirby's dream bubble, which shows a slice of strawberry shortcake being steadily eaten, similarly to Kirby: Squeak Squad’s idle animation in the overworld: if the player is inactive, Kirby falls asleep after a while, dreaming about the shortcake. Trivia *The shadow moving quickly across the hills that snatches the shortcake greatly resembles a Waddle Dee. *In Kirby's Dream Land 3, Ado draws pictures on her cloudy canvas if the player collects all the Heart Stars in Cloudy Park and defeats her. One of the pictures she draws is of a strawberry shortcake. *In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards in the cutscene of Rock Star, Kirby imagines when he is hungry that King Dedede is a Strawberry Shortcake. He also eats this during a cutscene showing a picnic the characters have, but cannot finish before Dedede pulls him through a portal, causing him to drop the cake. *In the anime episode Mabel Turns the Tables, Samo offers the children of Cappy Town strawberry shortcake. *Kirby never consumes the Shortcake at the end of Kirby: Squeak Squad. Instead, when it is retrieved, it is stored as a collectible. *While Strawberry Shortcake appears as a food item in Kirby Star Allies, the specific slice featured in Kirby: Squeak Squad appears at the end of Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! when playing as Daroach. Artwork KTnT Strawberry Shortcake artwork.PNG|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KSqSq Web Shortcake.png|Depicted as a cupcake on the official US website Play Nintendo Strawberry Short Cake.png|''Play Nintendo'' K25th Twitter (113).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter (cameo) Gallery KTNT cake.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Kirby's cake.jpg|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq Shortcake Dreams Screenshot.png|Kirby dreams about his lost shortcake. KSSU cake.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Snack Tracks) KMA cake.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KRtDL_Strawberry_Shortcake.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KF_Strawberry_Shortcake.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Kirby Fighters) KFD_Strawberry_Shortcake.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KBR_Sleep_Cake.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KSA_Strawberry_Shortcake.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Strawberry_Shortcake_Daroach.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' SKC_Strawberry_Shortcake.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Sprites and Models KTnT Strawberry Shortcake sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KSqSq Strawberry Shortcake sprite.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU Strawberry Shortcake sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA_Strawberry_Shortcake_sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KSA Cake model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' ja:ショートケーキ zh:草莓小蛋糕 Category:Collectible items Category:Food Category:Recovery Items Category:Items in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Items in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Items in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Items in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Items in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Items in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Items in Kirby Star Allies Category:Kirby Battle Royale Category:Super Smash Bros. Items Category:Items in Super Kirby Clash